


Those Green Earrings

by Uhurathe9th



Series: Uhura's World Series [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uhurathe9th/pseuds/Uhurathe9th
Summary: These are a compilation of short stories around Uhura's earrings. There are some episodes in the series, where she has on green nail polish. I hope you like these short stories.





	1. Why I Wear Them

**Author's Note:**

> Part 7 of the Uhura's World Series: I always wondered why Uhura wore those green hooped earrings. They were first noted in the first episode of the Star Trek TOS: season 1: The Man Trap. Watch Uhura work on Spock in the beginning.

**** <strike></strike>

It was always commented that Lt. Uhura was the best looking woman on the ship. Her hair is always styled and rarely out of place, her nails manicured as they would glide across her console and never miss a beat. It was her body that men admire the most, she knew her uniform was fit and tight in the right places. She could have worn pants, but then it wouldn't beat the purpose of being naturally attractive.

* * *

**The women of the Enterprise POV:**

Uhura is sitting at a table in the rec-room of her female peers that they sort of not to cool about her grabbing all the attention of the males on the ship. She sits quietly and takes on their banter.  
"Uhura why do you were those ugly earrings every day?"

"Yeah, they don't even match your uniform."

"I don't' understand your taste, it's awful."

"Even your leisure clothes you wear those damn green earrings, I don't get it."

Uhura sighs as they continue;

"Girl, you need a makeover or something?"

"Who taught how to dress?"

"No, who taught you how to coordinate your ensemble?"

"Who wears green earrings with red?"

"Any color matter of fact!"

All Laughing

"I bet you find yourself attractive wearing those ugly green earrings, guess again."

"For someone who thinks she's all that, can really look tacky in that outfit and those mismatched earrings."

"Those cheap looking set of earrings?"

"Is that all you can afford?"  
"You should do better than those non-glamorous earrings."

"It does nothing for you, but again…"

"Why bother, she has no taste for anything that fashion."

"Don't you have any other pair?"

"If she did, they probably green like these ugly ones."

Uhura finishes her coffee and stands to leave;  
"Well ladies my break is over and thanks for the deep conversation."

Uhura waves bye and smiles to them and goes and complete her duties.

After duty, she returns to her quarters, enters and walks towards her desk. Then a set of extended arms circles her waist from behind and draws her into a firm embrace. His head dips into her shoulder and press one of her earrings against her face. He sniffs her essence and purrs;

"I miss your presence, K' diwa."

"I miss yours too, Ashayam"

"I see you continue to wear my favorite earrings"

"Always"


	2. Those Green Earring: Part 2-a poem on love

You are a Vulcan

A man of Science

The man I love

* * *

I see you

but you don't see me

Your logic is whispers of love

A love that I long for

* * *

you pick me up when I fall

your arms strong and long

longing for you to hold me

* * *

Your blood is green like emeralds

your eyes are sharp like an eagle

* * *

You stand in command

You stand in my view

I see the heart of a man

I wear these green earrings for you.


	3. Those Green Earring: Part 3-Anguished thoughts

Anguished thoughts

Spock sat in his dim-lit room, staring at his hands. His thoughts are tormented by his decision, his alone, and now he suffers alone.

He thought it out logically, efficiently it was reason without fail. It could never work out, their worlds were different, as people they were different. He was, in fact, half-human, but lived Vulcan, it was logical. His natures fought among themselves of their compatibility, their desires, and they did not agree, they never agreed. They force him to be alone, "A child of two worlds" still haunts him. Will, they ever be at peace, will they ever get along, Spock slams his fist into his other hand in disgust.

_ **"I HURT HER!"** _

His mind was screaming at him, and it tormented how he treated her, distant himself and shunned her. Why!?

Feelings he could no longer control, desires he could never have. It pricked his Vulcan heart the hurt he left in her eyes.

It was his deep dark secret, to be loved, wanted, to belonged, she gave that to him. In return, he gave her anguish, resentment, and hurt.

Spock got up and went to his dresser and pulls out a small box, opens it and stares. He sat on the floor in his lotus position to try to concentrate on his situation, that was easy; it never went away. He closes his eyes and sees her dark mocha skin, smooth, vibrant, and gentle to the touch. His hands have touched her skin, and it cooled his thoughts and insight a deep desire of lovemaking. A desire not full filled just thoughts. Her almond-shaped eyes, that often follow him across the bridge, windows to his heart, always full of compassion towards him. The most troubling was her singing; her song struck him to his heart that soothe the beast within.

The one whimsical ditty plays in his thoughts:

"_His alien love could victimize and rip your heart from you..." * _He did that to her, Nyota own words terrorizing her at this very moment.

Spock lowers his head, trying to calm himself; he wants to forget what he has done. How could he forget how she calms him when humans misjudge him, she did that for him. The longer he sat there, the more he wanted to take back his words that hurt her, left her bleeding for the reasons why. He didn't want to hurt Nyota, the woman who spoke his language and knew his thoughts. Does logic always prevail? NO, not when it comes to her.

Spock went into meditation with the small box in his hands, and he focused as his training began to come forth and drifted off.

When Spock came back to reality,

he despised his logical thinking

he despised his two conflicting worlds

he despised himself for letting Nyota go!

He looked down into his hands and looked in the box. He decided to make peace with the one woman he loves. He stares at the emerald green earrings and will offer his peace to her as forgiveness. He will start again with this relationship and not fail or doubt again about his feelings. Without Nyota, there is no peace, life, or existence for him. He unfolded himself and went to his desk monitor and sent a message to his Ashayam that he is confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:*TOS: Charlie X


	4. Those Green Earring: Part 4-The Uhura's World Series-Never forgotten.

**The Uhura's World Series-Never forgotten**.

Spock sat quietly on their bed that they had shared for 52.9 years. His thoughts wander back when he first saw her on the Enterprise. He watched her step down from the transporter pad into his Vulcan heart. They kept their love a secret but shared compassion, which no other Vulcan could feel. When their love and marriage came out, they were the envy of all species, they were the perfect couple. His logic and Nyota's compassion mixed into one.

She went quietly holding his hand, she gave him so much.

She stopped the warring natures that ran rapidly inside his mind and heart.

She combined the "Child of two worlds" that they settled in peace because of the undying love she gave unselfishly.

She gave him their children, they created their own IDIC family where others struggle to accept them.

She gave him undeniable love that filled his Vulcan heart.

He misses her so, half of his heart and soul. Parted from me, never parted. Now he carries her katra, he will never leave her, now he must prepare for his journey.

Spock stands in front of her mirrored dresser and takes a long look at himself. His dark hair is almost platinum, slight wrinkles at the corner of his eyes.

His eyes scan her dresser and stop at her jewelry box, Spock's hand glide across the top that brings back many memories. His hands grasp the sides and slowly lifts the lid. Spock looks inside to a circus of her jewelry. His hand shift through the collection that Nyota had accumulated over the years of their marriage. His fingers stop at two semi-circular rings, he picks them up to feel them in his hand. Spock takes a deep sigh, he knows these rings, it's the first gift he has given her. Those green jade hoop earrings, he thinks back to the Enterprise where she wore them almost everywhere on and off duty. Nyota told him that they remind her of undying love, she didn't care what others thought. Spock grips them in his hand and return to their bed and sat and stares at them. The color alone represents the color of his blood, their bond, his Vulcan love for her.

"_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular "–_ I cherish thee

Was all Spock could say.

Spock got up to continue packing her things, he knew just what to do with those precious green earrings.


	5. Those Green Earring: Part 5-Family Heirloom

**Uhura's World Series-Family Heirloom**

Spock's children and grandchildren are gathered around him to send him off to the ancientry caves with Nyota's katra. He will make this journey alone. He looks down to his youngest granddaughter, who resembles his Nyota in every way. She has her smooth dark skin and thick curly hair. His hand rubs the small box buried in his breast pocket.  
"Kan-el walk with me."  
Spock took his granddaughter to a small garden in the back of the house, and they sat. She looks at her sa-mekh-el with her almond-shaped eyes and slanted brows.  
"Kan-el, I have a gift for you."  
Spock went into his breast pocket and took out the small box that was slightly worn, and extended it towards the young girl about ten years old. The girl's hand reaches for it and places it in her palm, and returns the look of curiosity back to her grandfather. Spock bows his head for her to open it. The girl takes her fingers to slowly open the box to reveal two green jaded hoop earrings.

"I gave this gift to your grandmother along time ago, it represented the token of my affection."

The girl slowly picks up one of the earrings and examines it.  
"Grandfather, this is quite exquisite, are you sure you wish to depart from them?"

"Affirmative, your grandmother left me something much more, it is here."  
Spock places his hand over his heart.  
"Your grandmother has deep affections for you little one, our relationship was different. She was not afraid to let situations stop her. I believe she wants you to know this and not be ashamed of being different."  
Spock placed his aged hand over two small ones.  
"Grandmother Nyota was different."  
Spock watched his grand-daughter eyes, they seem to appear misty, but her strong Vulcan logic prevented too many emotions.

The young girl looked up at her grandfather, sat up straight, clutching those green hoop earrings.  
"Grandfather, I am grateful for the gift, and I will cherish them." She stood up, and did something un-Vulcan, she reached over and hugged her grandfather.

Spock's mouth twitched just slightly and saw a part of his Nyota in their granddaughter. She left to rejoin her family with the gift, holding it tightly in her hand.  
Spock is relieved and felt at peace. He passed on something precious of Nyota's legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That was deep.


	6. Those Green Earring: Part 6-Looking Sexy

** Uhura's World Series-Looking Sexy**

"Char! Can you believe it!" Nyota jumping up and down.

"Shore leave! Hallelujah!" shouts Char.

"Three glorious days of relaxation," Eve says, smiling from ear to ear.

"Girl, we need to pack!" suggest Charlene

"No Char lets get a game plan first."

"How about clubbing?" suggest Eve.

"Yeah, we could, and let's go to the beach! I've been dying to wear this two-piece I have!" says Nyota.

"So, we have clubbing and to the beach. Sounds like a plan." Eve added as she clapped her hands.

Charlene jumps in: "I'll make the hotel reservation for three nights!"

"Yeah, before they get overbooked, and we won't have a place to stay," added Nyota.

"Let's get packing then," says Eve.

The three women left to their quarters to start packing and making a reservation for the trip.

* * *

It was easy for Nyota, she went through her closet for her sexiest outfits that have any reflection of green in it. She dove in her dresser to find her swimsuit and pulls it out. She wants to make sure it still fits, Nyota tries it on, and it fits like a glove. The key-lime colored top pushed up her breast, and she made sure the backside covered her butt. She rushed over to her jewelry box and pulled out her favorite jaded hoop earrings and held them up to her ears to match. Nyota put them on and stood in front of the full-length mirror and posed.

Her door opens, and a tall man, with piercing eyes, and pointed ears comes in. He sees a figure posing in front of the mirror. Spock's eyes are focused on the lack of material over her breast and butt. Nyota turns to see him staring at her.

"Spock what a surprise, I wasn't expecting you," Nyota says sultry, her eyes looking at him seductively.

"Are you going somewhere?" Spock asks quizzically.

"Yes, the girls and I are going on shore leave for a couple of days, we are going to some clubs and the beach."

Spock stares at her attire and not pleased at what he sees. He looks around her room to see other clothing spewed about, clothes that would attract other males to Nyota's attention. He did not like that, he didn't like sharing his woman with any man.  
Nyota sees him glancing around her room, eyeing the selected clothes. Spock made it perfectly clear that their relationship was discreet, no one knew that they were seeing each other.

"Interesting for the day?" :Spock looking at her suspiciously.

"No, we are staying a couple of days in a hotel."

"We?"

"Eve, Charlene and I. Why are you questioning me? I'm a big girl.": snaps Nyota.

"I did not realize you would take leave for such an extended time."

"Why Spock, do you want to come with us?" Nyota says slyly.

Spock walks over to her bed and lifts up one of her garments and examines, it was short, revealing, and very seductive. He didn't like the idea that his woman would be displaying herself in such a way that it bothered him. He picks up the next outfit, it was the same. It too would draw attention to her. He already has seen the effects that Nyota has on others in just her uniform. The men of the ship are naturally attracted to her. He contemplates her romping around on shore leave, it was unacceptable.

"Nyota, you should reconsider your apparel for shore leave."

"Why?" snapped Nyota.

"It's not acceptable." Spock says sternly.

"Look here mister, we just dating, we are not exclusive!" Nyota places her hand on her hips, snapping back at Spock.  
"You can't tell me what to do!"

Spock took two swift steps and was in front of her, grabs her shoulder, leans in, and gives her a deep kiss. Nyota tries to back off and resist, then she feels his hands roam around her back and waist. She starts to moan as she sinks deeper into his arms and kisses.

Spock's thoughts are ruthless, the idea that some male attempting to take what is his danced in his mind. He broke the kiss, stood back, Nyota's body responding as if she was drunk, and lazily looks at him. He removes her top and bottom of her swimsuit with the slight of his hand.  
Nyota reaches for her green earring to take off, Spock stops her.

"Leave them, they are the only things that are appropriate on you."  
And they continue with their lovemaking.


	7. Those Green Earring: Part 7:Manly Advice

**Part 7 of the Uhura's World Series-Manly Advice**

**Men's POV:**

"Listen Sulu and Chekov when you try to date girl there are certain ways about it. Take it from me. I'm an expert.": grins Kirk.

"Says the man who has broken every heart in this part of the galaxy." laughs McCoy.

Spock is sitting quietly as he listens to the men talk about women.

"Hey, I consider myself good looking. Why don't women fall at my feet?" asks Chekov.

"First of all, your still a kid, still green." laughs Kirk. "Look at me, I'm charming and but mostly built." Kirk flexes his muscles in his chest and arms. "Women go for the athletic type."

Sulu and McCoy cough loudly, "Right Jim."

"If you are so good, then how come Uhura is not under your spell?" snaps Sulu.

"Sulu is right captain, if your such a ladies man, Uhura should be following you around," adds Chekov, now giving a Cheshire cat smile.

"Well, I have to admit, she's a tough customer." Kirk is rubbing his chin. "Heavens knows I have tried!"

"She's probably the only woman not taken by your charms, Jim." chuckles McCoy.

"You know what? She's been kinda different lately." Kirk is giving a concerned look.

"Yeah, your right. More like she is in a type of dreamland or something," adds Sulu.

"I hope she is dreaming about me!" says Chekov.

"Yeah right, Pavel you are really giving yourself to much credit. Down boy" laughs McCoy.

"Come to think about it, she looks different too," Kirk says worryingly.

"Well, maybe she dating or seeing someone?" asked Chekov.

"Well, I wish it was me she was dating, I would really show her a good time," said Kirk, he really thinks that Uhura is a fine woman."_Every man on this ship alone been trying to get her number. Wonder why she has turned me down,:_ thought Kirk.

Spock has listened enough of their version who Uhura is dating. Because he knows who it is, and is quite pleased with himself for gaining Nyota's attention.

"Gentlemen, I will report for duty now, and thank you for enlightening me of your versions of Lt. Uhura."

Spock gets up and leaves the room. The rest of the men start to leave, as well.

"Well, I do believe she does look different, I wish I knew what or who it is that making her happy?" said Sulu as he too leaves the room.

"The only thing I notice differently about her is that she's wearing **those green earrings**,":chuckles McCoy. As he was leaving, he thought to himself. _"__Green, huh?"_ and looks at Spock walking down the corridor. _"__Naw, Uhura wouldn't do that?"_


	8. Those Green Earring: Part 8-Not with My Man

**Part 7 of the Uhura's World Series-Not with My Man**

What does a woman do when you beam down to a planet dominated by women, and they want dibs on your man.

Captain Kirk  
Lt. Uhura  
Commander Spock  
Dr. McCoy  
Beam down to a planet primarily dominated by women, the leader is immediately attracted to Mr. Spock the Vulcan and make him the honorary guest at the head table.  
Kirk leans over to McCoy: "Looks like Spock is the man of the hour."

"I don't know about that, but just look at Uhura." they both slowly turn towards Uhura and see a woman about to break out in frustration.

"Who is she mad at? This is supposed to be negotiation treaties meeting," says Kirk as he continues looking at the Uhura.

Uhura is there to maintain open dialogues for the treaties and prepare them for Starfleet. At the moment, her eyes and ears are trained on the leader who is taking liberties on her man. She observes the female leader touching and leaning close, barely touching his cheek. And there is her man, totally oblivious of what the woman is doing. She contemplating either hitting him or bashing the leader, either way, it won't look right. Uhura has tried counting backward, closing her eyes, reciting math theories, and remembering her orders. Those techniques all failed.  
Then Uhura's nostrils flare when the female leader made contact with Spock's face. She hits her fist hard against the table, drawing attention from everyone. Uhura stands up and stares at the grayish skinned woman, and spoke in her language.

Kirk and McCoy jump and ask what is happening.  
Uhura completely ignores them, and her eyes are on the leader. Her armor-bearers march in and stand behind her and Spock in a defensive stance.

"Please refrain from touching the Vulcan, they are a race of people who preferred not to be touch. It will cause a major insult."

"I find the Vulcan handsome and would like to include him as part of our treaty agreement." the leader spoke firmly about the request.

"The Vulcan male is unavailable to you or any other agreement." States Uhura.

"Um Lt. Uhura, what is going on, what are you both saying? We can't afford to lose this deal," says Kirk.

Uhura completely ignores him, and she folds her arms across her chest. She stares the female leader down, well up.  
The leader stares at Uhura, giving her a snarling look, to even question her demands.  
"Human female, your threats don't bother me, the Vulcan male will stay and be my consort."

"wuh kotik aitlu du tor nam-tor ish-veh tersu": Uhura told Spock,  
the female wants you to be her partner

"rai-no"responded Spock

Uhura turns to the captain. "Captain Kirk, the leader, is having trouble with interpretation … of parts of the treaty, we need to step out to discuss the issue."

Kirk looks at her suspiciously and gives her permission. Uhura and the amazon leader walk out of their presence.  
Kirk looks at Spock; "Spock what is going on?"

"Apparently, the female leader would like to include me as part of the treaty. Ms. Uhura is reiterating the agreement with her.

Uhura is now standing with the female leader, far from prying eyes and eavesdropping from the captain. She can be more frank with the woman about her man.

"I see the desire in your eyes that you want the Vulcan." said the female leader.

"You saw right, and we should clear the air about my position about that man." snapped Uhura.

"I am the leader of my people, what I want, I take."

"From where I come from, it's a threat and insult to take some else's man in front of them."

"What is your customs of such action." demanding the leader.

"It is customs when one female challenge another females mate or man. There are rules."

"Rules?"

"yes!": snapped Uhura.  
"First: Females will stare or take a stance against the challenger."  
Uhura demonstrated the look, giving the leader glaring eyes.  
"Second: Females respond in verbal challenges to intimidate the other female into standing down from her man."

"Are verbal challenges successful at this point?" asked the leader.

"Sometimes, when that fails, next third: more verbal challenges of references to physical altercations."

The woman leader stares down Uhura;

"Is this where we are now, You and I? I find the Vulcan attractive."

"If you want more, I can give you more!" states Uhura.  
"Fourth: Sometimes, some steps are repeated to bring more comprehension, but usually it's the final threat. For me, it's my earrings."

The leader looks at Uhura's ears and sees a pair of green earrings dangling.  
"What do those jewelry represent?"

"The final step to an altercation, once they are off, the battle begins. What is your pleasure?" Uhura stated firmly.

"My decision stands." said the woman.

"As you wish." Uhura quickly took off her green hoop earrings.

A few moments later, Uhura returns to the meeting and sits at the table. The men of the Enterprise is aware that the woman leader was not with her.  
"Lt. Uhura what happened?" asked Kirk

"Oh, sorry captain the treaty is all set, the leader agreed to all of the terms."

"Where is she, is she all right?" asked McCoy.

Uhura turns to the doctor: "Oh, she's fine, she needs time to herself, matter of fact she is resting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don't know about this one? I didn't want to use the female crew again. But I hope you got the idea. LOL. I like Nyota's communication skills.


	9. Those Green Earring: Part 9-Gone Missing

**Part 7 of the Uhura's World Series-Gone Missing**

Nyota is putting on her uniform boots for duty, being a good mood, getting ready for a long day. She goes to her jewelry box for the last touch up to make her feel complete. She opens the lid to her jewelry box and looks for her favorite green jaded hooped earrings. Her hand picks up one, while the other hand searches for its pair. Panic strikes her face, it's gone. Nyota gasp in desperation,

'Where could it be?'

She continues to look around the dresser, scattering things as she goes. She opens up her:

scarf drawer

underwear/bras drawer

shirt and T-shirt drawer

Spewing them on the floor as she searches for that one thing. One Green jaded hooped earring.

"NO NO NO NO, This can't be happening, those earrings mean everything to me!" as she continues to search for them.

She got on her knees and looked under the bed, chaise, tables, closet, and bathroom. She took a deep breath in frustration in her defeat to locate the other green earring. She sat on her bed, rubbing her hands, wondering when she last wore them.

"_Yesterday, I always wore them, I barely, rarely take them off. Where could it be." _

She had to think with reason and with clear thought where she last noticed them.

Reason of deduction was her thought. So she sat quietly on her bed and not worried that she was running late for duty. She closed her eyes, concentrating on how the daily events of yesterday. She played out those events like a replay of a TV show, pausing, stopping. But nothing added up. She sat for 15 minutes and concluded that one of her precious green earrings is gone. Her heart sank in despair, tears welled up in her eyes and started to flow. Those earrings meant everything to her, the love and hope behind them, she felt her life was in ruins.

She looked at the chronometer and rushed to finish grooming and head up for duty. She knew she would get reprimanded for reporting late to the bridge. She wiped her face from her tears and headed out.

When she reached the bridge, the captain wasn't there, she was safe for the moment. She sat at her station and tried to work, she did her daily check-in and updates as before. But the stress of not knowing what happened to her earring was driving her crazy. She feared to look over at the science station and wondered why Mr. Spock has not reprimanded as well. If she looked at him, she would fall apart about he would know. Nyota said a silent prayer:

"_Please, Please let me find that earring!"_

To her surprise, Mr. Spock is walking towards her nonchalant, Nyota freezes up, he is going to notice that she is not wearing her/his favorite earrings. He stops next to her station, she stops breathing. Spock extends his fist towards her so that no one else can see them. He opens his hand slowly to display one green jaded hooped earring.

Nyota covers her mouth from her gasping, she looks up at him and picks up the single earring and holds it her breast. At that very moment, a flashback how the lost green earring came to pass and she smiles. Nyota gave him a satisfied look and continue working, she was with Spock last night in his quarters.


	10. Those Green Earring: Part 10-A token of My Affection-Poem

**Part 7 of the Uhura's World Series-A token of My Affection-Poem**

Nyota when I see you

You give me hope

That life has meaning

* * *

Nyota when I touch you

I have hope to live again

to know you are in my heart

* * *

Nyota when I think of you

I think of our time together

time stand still for us

* * *

Nyota when you wear those green earrings

shown from each ear

It reminds me of shared moments

a token of my affections

feelings I can not say

but worn each day

* * *

Nyota, they reflect our time together

the color alone shines vibrant

your love expressed towards me

Your love you have given me

* * *

Nyota you have my Vulcan heart

That keeps the beast at bay

chosen for that **time**

only for you

I can never repay

but be joined to you

* * *

Nyota you mean so much to me

Nyota Taluhk-nash-veh-k'dular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my last short story in this book, I enjoyed this pause in my recovery. I hope you enjoyed them as well, I had fun writing and trying to create all sorts of ways to use those earrings. LOL I still working on other stories and returning to my busy life. Thank you my loyal followers. Peace


	11. A token of My Affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those Green Earring: Part 10  
This story was my original ending to the series of "Those Green Earrings". I chose the poem instead. Now after a couple of weeks I have debated if I should put it in, so tell me what you think? I am very interested in your thoughts and replies to the final ending of these compilation of stories.

**Part 7 of the Uhura's World Series-A token of My Affection**

  
For a Vulcan he is not allowed to express emotions, the are tightly sealed inside his heart and mind. Every so often he would release those trapped emotions to a select few, such as his closest friends Kirk and McCoy. Even then tolerating emotional levels are high, Spock is proud of his Vulcan heritage, and continues to struggle with his human half. His human half often fails or comply with Vulcan dynamics, but the discipline is necessary due to his dueling heritage.

T'Pring didn't make it any easier with her rejection on their wedding day, she had told him that she no desire to be married to a legend. What legend? Legend to what? He was not Surak or like his father Sarek. Far from it. He was relieved that the marriage was dissolved, Spock had no desire to be bonded to a woman who despised him and made him almost kill his best friend.  
How does a Vulcan recover from such a rejection? No bondmate, no procreation in the near future? Spock found solace by himself, chess and his K'athra, he wrote songs that expressed his despair, failure and helpless. Spock continued his duties as the First Science Officer of the Enterprise.

Spock remembers the day when he walked by the rec-room, and he heard a Vulcan lyre, he stopped to listen. The player played with precision, then a voice mellowed in, like an angel if there was such a thing. He stepped in to watch the woman and was surprised that it was the communication officer. Her eyes closed, the apparatus pressed against her breast, her fingers gliding across the instrument. Where did she learn it? Spock stood in awe, impressed that a human could accomplish such a thing with a difficult instrument. Why hasn't he noticed her before?

His mind races about her qualifications for the position; multilingual, codebreaker, class 5 A license in computers and soft wares. When Uhura finished, a smile came across her face, the crew applauded her performance. She glanced up towards him, and tilt her head, her look froze on him, an unfamiliar feeling flooded his thoughts. Spock turned and left, he didn't know how to respond to her performance, it was majestic, mathematically played. Spock was fascinated with her, but he couldn't say it, why, he thought to himself.

Spock noticed Uhura more on duty, he was awed with her mathematical mind, and her ability to translate coded messages from Starfleet with efficiency. Her ability not only to plot a course as a navigator but adaptable to the science station for research. For a Terran female, Uhura was acceptable, compared to other females on board. It was near the end of duty that Spock took the next step and approached Uhura on her knowledge of the Vulcan lyre and invited her to play with him off duty in the rec-room. She looked up with her big brown eyes and responded yes. What Spock had to realize that the men on the ship found Uhura attractive as well, he didn't know how to handle it. Men will sit with her and small talk, making her laugh or supporting them on personal issues. He would see men gather around her during dinners, breaks and even staff meetings.

They would give her gifts such as poems of their dying affections for her, flasks of her favorite perfumes, plants, flowers and she would even share meals with them. She would thank them for the gifts. Spock found it unsettling to his nerve, but he didn't know why it bothered him. He could only stand back and watch the men draw her attention.

Spock was able to set up a time to compare their lyres which surprised him, Uhura informed Spock that she learned to play when she was a teenager and started to learn of different forms of languages. Spock was impressed with her knowledge of Vulcan and her ability to play the instrument. Uhura time was limited, she was always in the company of her male followers. His only opportunities are when she is on duty signing reports for him, handing him a tape or disk. But mostly picking her up when the ship was tossed, and she would continue her work. His own logic or reason could not explain why he was drawn to Uhura, but he kept watch out for her constantly.

Spock realized that the men on the ship continue to give her gifts, and she adored each gift given to her. Uhura would say comments of their sincerity. Spock watched as her face would glow, and her smile widens and he wondered why humans would do such endearments. He took the time to consult the computer for human **gift-giving**:

[**A gift** or a present is an item given to someone without the expectation of payment or return. Although **gift-giving** might involve an expectation of reciprocity, a gift is meant to be free.]Spock thought about it and wondered if that is what the male crew was doing. He thought no harm if he presented a gift to Uhura, it seems like the common practice that humans do, but he's a Vulcan, should he to participate in such a display. Would it affect their relationship as officers? Spock has difficulty analyzing Terran customs.

It was some months later, when Uhura and Spock were in his quarters, playing their lyres in unison. He was his moment of solitude for himself and the only opportunity to be with her. He was at peace with her presence in his space, he never knew why he sought her out. But he enjoyed Uhura being there. She would occasionally look at him and smile, and he noticed that her conversations with him were different from the crew. She appeared more reserved and quiet in his presence, not the social extrovert with the male crew. Was it the moment of rejection filtered through his mind, he is a Vulcan. Spock did not know what possessed him, but after their session, he went to his console and picked up a box. He presented to her as other males of the crew have been doing. What he saw was unexplainable:

Her eyes widen  
Her fingers shook  
she slowly opened the box  
She saw two green hoop earrings  
Her eyes filled with tears  
She looks at him with his hands behind his back.  
"I love you too, Spock"  
What Spock failed to realize that a gift to someone special, is an expression of emotion or emotions that goes deeper than gratitude. Especially from someone special.  
THE END


End file.
